The Knight and the Golden Flower
by BronzeDragonflower
Summary: They pulled the hood off of the crouched figure to reveal a young woman's frightened face. The girl held one arm over her head to shield herself, but one guy just grabbed it and started pulling her into the nearby alley.
1. Chapter 1

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 1

Jeff drove through the dark streets of Cleveland, thinking longingly of his motel room bed and maybe a burger or two. It had been a long day at work, and his match against Edge and Christian hadn't gone exactly as planned. Edge had oversold his trademark spear takedown, and it wasn't even a title match. He rubbed his neck as he sat at a red light and watched a hunched man in a hooded sweatshirt labor by on the edge of the road. There were no sidewalks in this part of town, just bordering a commercial district. He vaguely thought about offering the pathetic figure a ride, then decided he didn't want to be found in the trunk of his rental car, hacked to tiny bits.

The light turned green and he made his way down the street to a Wendy's drive-through. It had made his life easier when the fast food places had started keeping their drive-through windows open late a few years ago. He was always hungry after his matches, and the celery sticks in catering just didn't cut it. He waited his turn in line, absently looking out the window. The hooded man he had seen earlier was still making his way slowly up the street. Jeff tapped the steering wheel impatiently, and wondered if it could still be classified as fast food if the aged and infirm moved faster than the bored kid manning the window. He knew that was unfair, but man, he was hungry now and listening to his stomach growl had never been good for his mood.

Jeff checked his order then pulled carefully away from the window. "Aw, man," he mumbled to himself, reaching for his phone as he watched a group of four guys moving up on the old man. He hated getting involved, but he had the feeling that it was going to be a while before he saw that bed of his.

Sure enough, the guys surrounded the old man, who started to back away, only to be stopped by the guys behind him. Jeff couldn't tell what words were being exchanged, but he heard the cry of pain as the man was shoved roughly into the brick wall of a shopping center. It hadn't sounded like a man's voice at all. Unfortunately, the guys seemed to have noticed too, and they pulled the hood off of the crouched figure to reveal a young woman's frightened face.

The mood changed abruptly, and there were unfriendly smiles on some of the guys' faces. The girl held one arm over her head to shield herself, but one guy just grabbed it and started pulling her into the nearby alley. Her left arm hung limply at her side, but her feet kicked and fought uselessly as she was propelled forward from all sides. The girl and her attackers disappeared into the dark alley.

Before he even realized he'd made a decision, Jeff had pulled his car into the mouth of the alley. The scene illuminated by his headlights erased all doubt from his mind. The girl's shirt was hiked over her chest, and she struggled in the arms of her captors while one man worked at removing her pants. In seconds, Jeff was out of his car and flying through the air. The man spun around at the sudden light and had just enough time to look surprised before crashed into him full force, knocking him into a dumpster. The other three guys stood frozen for a moment before dropping the girl and charging in his direction.

"Get in the car!" Jeff shouted to the girl, and prayed she'd listen. Then there was no time for thought as he took the moves he performed so carefully in the ring and unleashed them full force for the first time in his life. Some part of his mind was sickened at how good it felt to hurt them, but they deserved it for what they had tried to do and he wasn't going to lose sleep over it.

Jeff stood panting over their groaning forms for a moment, then ran for his car before one of them decided to pull a gun or something. He slammed his door shut, hit the locks, and took note of the crying girl curled up in the back seat as he backed out of the alley and drove away. After a few twists and turns to be sure they were not followed, Jeff had to pull over as stress caught up with him and he started to shake. He rested his head on the steering wheel until his breathing slowed and he felt like himself again. He gradually became aware of the girl in the back seat, who had mostly stopped crying but was trying to stifle moans of pain.

"Hey—," Jeff cleared his throat and tried again. "Hey, are you alright?"

"My arm," the girl moaned. "The _jeiticacu'_ messed up my arm."

"I'm gonna come around and take a look," Jeff said. He got out of the car and came around to kneel on the backseat with her. She carefully opened her hooded sweatshirt to reveal the straps of a backpack hidden underneath. "Let me help you with that," Jeff said, tugging on the sleeve of her good arm so she could pull her arm out. "I'm Jeff…easy now…I was at the drive-through across the street and I saw what happened…can you sit up a bit?" He helped ease the hooded sweatshirt from around her back then carefully slid it off her bad arm, keeping up a steady stream of talk in a low voice. "Ooh, that shoulder looks dislocated. Let me unbuckle that backpack…here we go." Jeff carefully undid the adjustment buckles at the bottom of the straps then moved the backpack to the floor. She seemed to relax a bit as the pressure from the backpack was taken off of her injured arm. "Man that's heavy; you must be a traveling bricklayer." That comment got a small smile. "Well, the good news is once that shoulder is popped back into place, it should stop hurting—well, mostly. It'll definitely be sore for a while. I've had my shoulder pop out a time or two, it's not fun but once I pop it back into place, I'm good as new."

"Can you fix it?" the girl asked hopefully.

"What—me? I'm no doctor. I've fixed my own, but that's my own! I don't want to injure you worse," Jeff said.

"Tell me how to do it and I will do it myself," she said, looking determined. She spoke with an unfamiliar accent. Jeff looked at her for a moment, taking in the bruised and mangled shoulder, the scraped cheekbone, and the tearstained face. He had the sinking feeling that if he didn't help her, she'd bang herself up trying to figure it out on her own now that she knew it was possible.

"I've never done this for anyone else," Jeff warned. "I may end up making it worse, and it's going to hurt like crazy."

"It is okay. It already hurts like crazy, and I would be grateful just to have you try. I am already grateful for everything else you did for me tonight. I thought I was going to die," she told him seriously. "Or worse, I thought I was going to have to live with whatever they did to me. Then you showed up, like a knight in shining armor, and well, you have so much credit in my book at this point that you would have to rip my arm off completely to get me mad at you."

"Okay then, brace yourself," Jeff warned. "This is going to hurt." He carefully took hold of her arm and popped it quickly into place. The girl gasped and turned white, then passed out. Jeff prodded her shoulder gently, then rotated her arm and was relieved that everything seemed to be where it should. Then he carefully laid her down on the back seat and closed the door.

He stood in the cool night air for a long moment, just breathing and looking at the stars while he decided what to do next. He hadn't even gotten the girl's name. He should take her to the hospital, but she didn't want to go there. He could take her to the police station to report what happened, but they'd probably take her straight to the hospital as well. He'd never been anyone's hero before. She'd called him a knight in shining armor. He found himself not wanting to lose any of that credit with her. As he got back in the car, Jeff already knew where he was heading. He just hadn't admitted it to himself yet.

_Author's note: This story takes place sometime during the height of the Hardy Boyz tag team career, when they were often in contest for the tag titles with Edge and Christian, and the Dudleyz. I'm not going to go all stalker and research specific matches and incidents. Wrestlers will also be referred to by their stage names, since that's what I know them by._

_The girl comes from another culture and English is her second language, so as is common among bilingual people, words from their first language tend to get mixed in on occasion. Don't worry, it's a real language. I'll reveal more as the story unfolds._

_jeiticacu' = insult meaning 'black eyes'_


	2. Chapter 2

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 2

Jeff laid the girl carefully on his motel room bed. He propped the girl's backpack up against the dresser where she would see it first thing, then turned out all the lights but the bathroom light, leaving the door propped open in case she should come to in the middle of the night. Then he quietly made up an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel. He sat up against the headboard and held the ice pack against her shoulder until he fell asleep.

* * *

A stiff neck was the first thing Jeff became aware of as he awoke slowly. He remained still, taking stock of his surroundings. His back was aching where it rested against the headboard of the bed, and he'd fallen asleep with his head resting on his chest. His neck was definitely unhappy about that. His right hand was also strangely cold, but none of those discomforts were what had awoken him. Jeff stayed very still as a faint rustling sound informed him he was not alone in his motel room. A moment later he dared to crack an eyelid cautiously. There was a girl quietly rifling through a backpack on the floor. Jeff felt a brief surge of adrenaline as he realized that the previous night's events had been more than just a wild dream.

The girl evidently found what she had been looking for, because she disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later, the sound of the shower drifted through the door, but it was not enough to cover the sound of quiet weeping. Jeff took the opportunity to stretch out his poor cramped body then stood outside the bathroom door for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should knock. He turned away. If it had been him in there, he would not have thanked anyone for intruding on his privacy. Besides, he had some things he needed to work out himself. He turned on the small bedside lamp and sat on the edge of the bed to think.

Jeff could not believe he'd beaten four strangers to the ground. The most disturbing part was how exhilarated it had made him feel. He'd been wrestling since he was a teenager, but he could count the number of real fights he'd been in on one hand, and most of those had been clumsy affairs when he was a kid. This had been different. He had never been in a position to protect someone so directly before. She had called him a knight in shining armor. He rolled that memory around in his mind for a while. It felt good until he remembered seeing her walking earlier and deciding not to offer her a ride. He could have prevented her from being frightened and injured entirely, but he hadn't. That popped his heroic bubble at just about the same moment as the shower turned off.

Jeff's mind then turned to other issues. What in the world was he going to do with the girl now? He was only supposed to be in town for one more day and then it was on to the next city and the next show. He also fervently hoped none of the guys he had beaten up had recognized him. He really didn't need any trouble with the law, or the media for that matter. Come to think of it, Jeff was starting to regret relocating the girl's shoulder. What if he'd done it wrong? What if she decided to sue him over it? Nothing seemed to be a good idea anymore. Maybe he should just go become a hermit. Even modest celebrity status was too much trouble sometimes.

He'd just about worked himself into some real stress when the bathroom door opened. A puff of steam billowed out followed by a cautious face peeking around the corner. Large brown eyes peeked through black hair that shone wetly in the half light. Sandy brown skin made him wonder where she was from. She stood barely five feet tall and could have been Indian or Middle Eastern, South American or even Native American. Wherever it was, he realized he'd been staring too long and flushed guiltily.

"I had trouble—with my sleeves," she said, easing out of the bathroom. Jeff saw then that she had managed to get her right arm into the sleeve of her hooded sweatshirt and was clutching it closed over her left arm.

"Oh, uh…let me help," Jeff replied awkwardly. The girl disappeared back into the bathroom, and Jeff followed nervously. She turned and faced the wall, then hung her head as she opened her hooded sweatshirt. Jeff found himself blushing painfully when he realized her sweater sleeve wasn't all she'd had trouble with. Her bra hung from one shoulder as well, and he had to help get it over the opposite shoulder and close the clasp. As he helped her, he glimpsed the fingerprint-shaped bruises marking the side of her breast and had to restrain himself from jumping back in his car and driving back to the alley to beat those guys some more. Instead, he took a deep breath and helped her with her shirt and sweater.

"Thank you," she said softly in accented English as they left the bathroom. "My name is Anacaona Karaya. You can call me Ana," she added helpfully.

"I'm Jeff. Jeff Hardy," he said and she nodded. "How's your shoulder feeling?"

"Better. It aches, and it is very sore, but I think it will be better in a few days," she said shyly, touching her shoulder. "Thank you, for everything."

Jeff felt too embarrassed at that point to mention that he could have prevented the whole thing, so he just nodded and said, "It's only three A-M. Let's get some sleep and we can figure things out in the morning." Before she could say anything more, he turned out the small lamp, leaving them in semidarkness again, and laid himself back down on the left side of the queen sized bed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but every sense seemed to be aware of the girl standing nervously next to the bed. Finally he felt the bed next to him move as she lay down again

_Author's note: Anacaona Karaya means Golden-Flower Moon. Ana alone means Flower._


	3. Chapter 3

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 3

"Jeff, wake up," a quiet voice said. "Please wake up, Jeff." Jeff groaned inwardly. He didn't want to wake up. Everything was so warm and soft right where he was at. "Jeff, _please_ get off." Well that woke him right up. His eyed popped open and to his embarrassment he found that he had rolled over during the night and was now draped over a virtual stranger, and if that weren't bad enough, he was sure she wasn't appreciating his weight on her injured shoulder. Jeff cursed and rolled away, apologizing, but Ana was too busy nursing her injury to notice. Jeff continued cursing himself inwardly. Why couldn't he stop embarrassing himself? He felt like a kid again around this girl he didn't even know. There was nothing he could do now but apologize again and duck into the bathroom for his shower.

Hot water did wonders for his composure. Jeff wiped the fog from the mirror and considered his reflection. It was time to add a bit more blue to his hair, and maybe a bit of purple. That done, he pulled his hair back and began shaving his beard into his trademark stripes. After he'd stalled as long as he could without being conspicuous, he took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

Silence greeted him in the bedroom. Jeff's shoulders drooped with disappointment. Ana had taken the opportunity to leave quietly while he was in the bathroom. Her bag was gone as well, but something glimmered on his pillow in the morning light. A silver torc sculpted in the shape of a dragon with gleaming peridot eyes, folded wings, and a long curling tail rested atop a folded piece of paper. Jeff touched the green patinas shading the wings reverently and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Jeff,_

_I can never repay you for coming to my rescue last night. Not many people would come to the aid of a stranger, much less put themselves in harm's way. I will never forget your kindness. I am sorry to leave without saying goodbye properly, but I do not wish to burden you further. So thank you again, and accept my gift, though the service you have given me is beyond measure._

_ Eternally grateful,_

_ Anacaona Karaya_

Jeff set the letter down and sighed. He was often lonely on the road, and he would have welcomed the company of a new face for a while. His thoughts were interrupted by a commotion outside. Jeff strode to the door and yanked it open only to be faced with the last thing he thought he'd see. His heart dropped to his feet at the sight of his brother sternly shaking Ana by the shoulders.

"What were you doing in there you little thief?" Matt demanded. Ana could only gasp with tears in her eyes.

"Stop, Matt!" Jeff cried, rushing over. "Let her go!" Matt released Ana reluctantly and she slid to the pavement. Jeff caught her up in his arms. "What have you done?" he said accusingly as he scooped her up and strode back toward his room.

"I caught this dirty little thief sneaking out of your room. She probably robbed you blind," Matt answered, following behind.

Jeff sat her gently on the edge of the bed and once again began the task of gently easing her out of her backpack and hooded sweatshirt. Then he busied himself making up a new ice pack. Matt took in the sight of the livid bruise on her shoulder and said uncertainly, "I didn't do that."

"No, you didn't, but you sure didn't help it either," Jeff answered. "Why don't you just go? I'll explain everything later." There was an awkward silence, then the sound of the door closing. Jeff didn't even bother looking. "I am so sorry," he said. "That was my older brother, Matt. He can be such a dumb redneck sometimes."

Ana just sighed. "It is not the first time I have run into _sabana_ such as he," she said. "I can usually deal with them better, but this time, I just could not move. He saw me leave, and was saying untrue things, but I could not move. He became angry when I did not speak. Then the _sabana_ grabbed me, and my arm—" she rubbed her eyes. "I wanted to run, but my body would not obey."

"Shhh, you had a bad scare last night, that's all," Jeff soothed. "I don't think anyone would be over that in one night. I still get the shakes every time I think of it, and I wasn't even hurt."

Ana looked up at that. "Truly? But you seemed so calm!"

"I never had anyone depending on me before. I think about what could have happened if one of them punks had gotten lucky and taken me out, or even pulled a gun or something." Jeff fell silent and shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to be over last night, and I don't feel right about you just going off on your own already. What are you doing wandering around? Do you have somewhere to go?"

Ana then explained how she had come to be walking in a bad neighborhood to begin with. She was an artist and had been coming home from a fair when her car had started shaking and making sputtering sounds. She had pulled off on the first exit ramp off of the highway, only to find herself in a really bad neighborhood when her car died. As luck would have it, her cell phone was in need of a charge, but the cord had been recently damaged in the zipper of her backpack. Knowing her car would likely be broken into overnight, she had packed her tools and unsold stock into her backpack and left everything else behind. Even so, her pack weighed a good fifty pounds. She had put her big sweatshirt on over her pack to discourage thieves, and pulled her hood over her face to discourage other predators. Then, she had begun walking in search of a payphone. From there, Jeff had witnessed the rest.

"Well, I got some time before I'm expected at work, let's go see if we can do something about your car," Jeff offered. Ana nodded, and after following his advice and tucking her left hand into her belt to take the pressure off of her shoulder, they headed for his rental car.

_Author's note: sabana = clown, joker, idiot_

_Sure, she's talking about Matt, but give her a break. He wasn't exactly nice to her._


	4. Chapter 4

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 4

The car ride was spent mostly in silence. It was a surprisingly beautiful day. The morning sun was shining just right to give everything a golden glow. It was comfortably warm with a perfect cool breeze coming off the lake. Even the sky was clear and blue, with puffy white clouds drifting by. Cleveland looked entirely different in the morning light. It was hard to believe they were on the same street that had held such fear only hours ago.

Ana turned away from the window and rubbed her arm as they neared the spot where they had met the night before.

Jeff decided to break the silence. "That dragon you left is amazing, but I can't take that from you! It looks expensive, and I just wouldn't feel right. I don't want you to feel like you need to repay me or something. I'm just glad to help."

"Please, I wish for you to have it. I made it with my own hands, and cast it in white bronze, so it did not cost me so very much. It is what I do for a living. It is not the first such dragon I have made, and it will not be the last," she replied.

"Thank you," Jeff said. "It's about the coolest thing I ever saw. I just didn't want to accept it if was going to put you out too much—is that your car over there?" Pulled over on the side of the road was an old red Jeep Cherokee.

"Ah, I hope it is not too badly damaged," Ana said apprehensively. They parked across the street and went to check on it. Ana had been right about thieves. Scratches around the locks showed where someone had tried unsuccessfully to pick the locks. There were dents around the door frame where they had then tried to pry the door open with a screwdriver in frustration. "Amateurs," she scoffed, fitting the key into the lock. "At least they did not break the locks." The door opened easily and a quick check confirmed that the rest of her gear was as she had left it.

Jeff called a tow truck and arranged to have the Jeep taken to a local garage. Within a half hour, the tow truck arrived and they followed to the mechanic. A quick diagnostic later they were informed that there was good news and bad news. The good news was that the sensor that had failed was relatively inexpensive and could be replaced quickly. The bad news was that it wasn't a part that was kept on hand and the sensor would not arrive until the next morning. Ana looked crestfallen, but Jeff told the mechanic to go ahead and order the part.

Back in the car, Ana seemed uncertain, and Jeff thought he knew why. "Hey, don't worry about it. You can stick with me for another day. I told you I wouldn't feel right sending you out on your own so soon and I meant it. I'm supposed to head out to Indiana tomorrow evening, but I'm gonna make sure you get back on your feet again." Ana relaxed at his reassurance. "Now why don't we go get something to eat? I'm starved."

Ana brightened at that. "Wait here," she said, then jumped out of the car and dashed back to her Jeep. She rummaged around in the back for a moment then returned carrying a large red bag. "Let's go," she said. She seemed to have something in mind as she directed him where to turn. Finally they arrived at a large park on the outskirts of the city. "It is so nice today. This is how I eat when I am on the road. It saves me money, and really, I just like being outside. Someday, I will buy a camper and travel everywhere," she said smiling. It was a smile that lit her whole face, and he found himself smiling back as they got out of the car.

"Here, let me carry that," Jeff said, taking the bag from her. They headed toward a picnic table and grill on the edge of a large sunlit clearing. Ana surveyed the area for a moment then caught up a fallen branch in her good hand. With brisk strokes, she swept the table of cobwebs and gestured for him to set down the bag. Then she turned her attention to the grill, flipping open the top grate and examining the spent charcoal. "Is there anything I can do?" Jeff asked.

"We need firewood," she replied, "Small pieces, and nothing too large." She sketched the appropriate size in the air with her hand. Jeff nodded then headed for the edge of the trees.

This was certainly shaping up to be an interesting day. Jeff couldn't remember the last time he'd done anything like this. On a typical day, he'd still be asleep until midday, then fast food for breakfast, and then straight to the gloomy interior of whichever sprawling arena he was performing in. After work, once in a while one of the guys would talk him into going out to a bar, but that's what you get when you keep company with professional wrestlers. More often than not, he found himself declining and heading back to the hotel alone. That had earned him a bit of a reputation as someone who didn't quite fit in among the other guys. Not like his brother Matt. He seemed to be born to this life.

Jeff loved wrestling, but he wasn't so sure about the lifestyle. He contemplated the trees around him. It reminded him of his home in North Carolina. A wave of homesickness hit him, but before it could overwhelm him, his stomach growled. He'd gathered more wood than would fit in the grill, so he headed back. If he ever wanted to eat, he was going to have to get the firewood back to Ana.

Back at the grill, Ana was quietly singing in a foreign language as she wrapped up a foil packet. Using a small shovel, she buried the packet in the spent coals. She smiled when she saw him, but continued singing. The firewood was swiftly loaded into the grill, and a fire started. Then she set a small pot on the grate.

Jeff stretched out on the grass and closed his eyes, soaking in the sunshine, the music, and the sounds of Ana moving about. Tension he hadn't realized he had seemed to sink away into the grass. He sensed a form settling beside him. Her gentle hands soothed his forehead as she sang. Her song came to an end, but her hand continued moving.

"I always feel better outside. The sun, the wind, the trees…somehow, they just take away my troubles," she said. He just nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. Jeff felt something between them change, and he realized he felt at peace. They sat quietly for a while longer, then she moved back to the grill to tend the fire. Jeff wondered what it would be like to be a traveling artist. It must be a wonderfully free life, but he bet it got lonely after a while. At least he had his brother for company. Jeff pictured himself leading such a life, as a painter perhaps. That would be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 5

After a while he opened his eyes. "Can I see more of your work?" he asked. Ana looked startled but pleased as she nodded. Jeff went to the car and brought back her backpack. Ana unzipped it and shyly began to remove cloth-wrapped bundles.

"When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of having a dragon friend that would sit on my shoulder and keep me company. So this is one of the first pieces I designed, though it was years before I had the skill to bring it to life," she said, carefully unwrapping a dragon identical to the one she had given him, but this one had eyes of an indigo colored gemstone he was unfamiliar with, and purple and blue patinas shading the wings. When she settled it around her neck, the dragon's head rested on her right collarbone, and its body draped gracefully over her right shoulder. Its tail twined around her neck, with the tip curling at her left collarbone. She removed it again and handed it to him.

"It is still my favorite, though I have made many other designs. I bring them to shows and fairs, though I rarely sell any on the spot because of the price. Usually the orders for them come online after the show has ended, from people who admired them at the time but did not want to spend all their money at once. I find that bringing them helps me sell my smaller designs, though" Ana explained, unwrapping a smaller bundle. This one held a much smaller dragon in a similar style, but curved to wrap around an ear. She had dragon bracelets, dragon rings, and dragon hair combs.

Ana shrugged sheepishly, "I like dragons. I make gryphons and phoenixes too, but people like the dragons the most."

"They're beautiful," Jeff said, and they were. Each dragon had a face that was friendly without looking childish. "I paint a bit, but I've never really had the time to focus on it like I'd like to. I wish I had something I could take on the road, but paintings just take too long to dry to be practical."

"Hmmm," Ana said thoughtfully. "Have you ever tried sculpting? I could show you how to do what I do. It is not complex, though it takes much practice."

Jeff felt his mood lighten even more. "Really? You would show me how?" he asked. Ana nodded. Jeff's mind was instantly off and running, thinking about all the possibilities.

By then, the food was smelling pretty good, so Ana got up to remove the pot, then fish the foil packet out of the fire with tongs. Out of the packet came baked chicken breast and vegetables, with rice from the small pot. By the time they had finished eating, though, Ana's eyes were shadowed and she was rubbing her shoulder again.

"I want you to come to work with me today," Jeff said suddenly. Ana looked doubtful. "There's someone there I want you to see; we have a chiropractor that keeps us in one piece. I want Francois to take a look at that shoulder and make sure everything's okay." Ana nodded.

"I'll get the dishes," Jeff said, gathering them as he spoke. "I'll be back in a minute. You just relax." Ana smiled in thanks and sat back as he headed off toward the bathroom to clean up the dishes.

He was just finishing up the dishes when the alarm on his phone went off, letting him know it was time to get ready for work. He turned it off then saw that he had three missed calls, all from his brother. He debated whether he should call back now, or just wait until he saw Matt at work. He decided that knowing his brother, it was a conversation that would be better out of Ana's hearing. Jeff sat on the curb outside the men's room and steeled himself as he dialed.

"Jeff!" his brother barked when he answered the phone. "What in the hell is going on? I can't believe you let that little A-rab into your room. If Pa knew about this, he'd tan your hide. She's gonna steal your shit and put it on eBay after she's done giving you herpes."

Jeff felt his rage bubbling over. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he said coldly. "Now you take that back or I swear, the next time I see you, I will beat the living hell out of you."

"Fine, I take it back, but I can't believe you're defending that— that groupie!" Matt started.

"That's enough!" Jeff said. "As far as I'm concerned that girl is a saint and if you are not civil to her the next time you see her, I will end you. I won't have her hurt again, not even for you. Now, we're going to be at the arena soon, so you keep that in mind."

"We? What's this 'we' bullshit? Don't tell me you're bringing her to work," Matt said.

"I sure as hell am, and I expect you to treat her like your own sister, or there'll be hell to pay. You know, I can't believe I have to threaten you just to be kind to a stranger. What the hell has gotten into you?" Jeff asked.

"You're the one acting strange," Matt said. "It's not like you to suddenly show up with some strange girl. She's not our kind, Jeff. Give her some bus money and send her on her way. She don't belong."

"You know what's funny?" Jeff asked, "People say the same thing about me. But really, Matt, our kind? Pa didn't raise us that way. We'll be there soon." Jeff hung up before his idiot brother could get another word in. He swore sometimes he came so close to disowning that boy.

Jeff sat for a few more moments, just taking deep breaths before he headed back.

_Authors note: My apologies to Matt Hardy and any fans that are unhappy with this characterization. We'll call him Matt Version 0.1. Matt Version 0.1's attitude is not based on anything other than his southern accent, which makes him sound like a natural when given classic redneck lines. Every story needs drama if it wants to be interesting, and the best drama comes from the people closest to the main character. So please pardon the de-evolution of Matt Hardy in this story, and if anyone out there is listening, Get That Man A Title Shot!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 6

The arena loomed up ahead of them, large and forbidding. They had stopped back at the motel to drop off her bags and pick up his work clothes, but they still arrived with plenty of time to spare.

"What do you do for a living?" Ana asked, looking confused.

"Me and my brother Matt are pro wrestlers with the WWF: The Hardy Boyz, two-time tag team champions," Jeff answered proudly.

"Wrestling? Like Hulk Hogan?" Ana gave a little growl and mimicked ripping her shirt in half.

Jeff laughed. "Wrestling's changed a bit since those days. We don't rip our shirts off," he said with dignity. Then he grinned. "We whip them over our heads and toss them to the ground. It lets the audience know we mean business." They both laughed.

Ana looked intimidated as they neared the building. "Some of the guys can be real assholes, so just stick by me and you'll be fine," Jeff said, leading her in through a rear entrance. "I gotta get dressed first thing, in case they need me for anything, so just wait right here and I'll be out in a minute." With that, Jeff ducked into the dressing room, leaving Ana standing in the hall. As he expected, Matt was waiting for him just inside the door.

Matt's chest puffed up as he took a deep breath and his mouth opened to start in on Jeff, but before he could get so much as a syllable out, Jeff grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to a corner.

"Keep your voice down," Jeff whispered furiously. "Now, what?" he demanded. "What could you possibly have to say about a complete stranger?"

Matt glared, but he kept his voice down. "That girl is nothing but trouble. She's using you and she is going to embarrass you."

"She didn't even know who I was," Jeff argued. "You are too paranoid."

"Open your eyes! Did you see her hair, her pants? She is a total fangirl. She knew exactly who you were when she told you whatever sob story it was that got you feelin' sorry for her," Matt said.

"You guys seem to think I invented this style, just 'cause I'm the only wrestler you see wearing it," Jeff said, gesturing at his clothing. "Where do you think I get our gear? You think I got a whole Chinese sweatshop stashed away somewhere? Newsflash: they got whole stores full of this stuff. It's called Hot Topic. Look it up. Plenty of people put green streaks in their hair. It don't mean nothing," Jeff said.

"You are burying your head in the sand," Matt said.

"And you are jumping at shadows! You think she arranged for her car to break down in the middle of the night, or for four punks to dislocate her shoulder, drag her into an alley, and try to rape her? That's a dedicated fan," Jeff said sarcastically.

Matt was taken aback. "You stopped them?" he asked.

Jeff nodded. "I was getting a burger across the street and I saw the whole thing. I beat them punks 'till they couldn't stand. She has just had the worst night of her life, and I am going to stick with her until her car is fixed tomorrow and she can get back home. You're my brother, and I'm counting on you to help me look after her tonight. Keep the other guys from hassling her."

"Shit, man, I didn't know. I saw her sneaking out of your room this morning with that backpack, trying to close the door all quiet-like, and I assumed the worst," Matt said. "So yeah, man, I'll keep an eye on the poor kid."

"Well you know what they say: when you make an assumption, you make an ass out of you, and umption."

"Yeah, yeah, smartass, I seen that movie too. But go back a minute; you really took on four guys by yourself? Are you hurt?" Matt asked.

"No, man, I'm fine. Can you believe our moves actually worked in a real fight? They didn't even get one hit in. I was scared to death, but man, it was something," Jeff said, shaking his head.

Matt ruffled his hair. "My kid brother, the hero. Who'd have thought?"

Jeff pulled away, smacking his brother's hand away. "Cut that shit. I gotta get dressed. Besides, I think you owe someone an apology. Now get your ass out there, she's waiting in the hall."

* * *

Jeff was soon dressed and he hurried to rejoin Ana in the hall. He found Ana and his brother standing in uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks man, I got it from here," Jeff said. Matt gave him a relieved look and left. Jeff turned to Ana, "Sorry about that. After I set him straight, I asked him to keep an eye on you while I got ready."

Ana nodded. "There was a big bald man with piercings in his face that started making comments, but he went away when your brother came," she said. "Your brother apologized for this morning, but it is still awkward between us."

Jeff made note to keep an eye out for Albert, but only said, "Let's go see Francois. He's usually not busy this early."

Jeff led the way through twisting corridors to a door that looked like every other. Francois was free just as he had hoped, and quickly agreed to look at Ana's shoulder after being given an edited version of her story.

Francois tsked as he probed her shoulder. "Not bad, not bad," he said. "Just a few minor adjustments and it'll heal up in no time. Next time you leave the bone cracking to the professionals, eh?" he said, fixing Jeff with a stern look.

Jeff shrugged innocently and said, "She insisted." Francois pointedly looked back and forth from Jeff's strong six foot frame to Ana's tiny stature, but held his peace.


	7. Chapter 7

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 7

Jeff spent the rest of the afternoon guiding Ana around, explaining details of the wrestling business to her. Ana's newly acquired sling caught a few odd looks, but one glare from Jeff and people suddenly remembered they had pressing business elsewhere.

Jeff, who usually had a difficult time keeping a straight face when filming backstage segments, found that all he had to do was remember Ana struggling against her attackers and he had no trouble looking fierce. He delivered his lines with such fire that Edge was startled into taking a step backward.

He was equally energized during his match. He left Ana backstage watching at the monitors while he and his brother went to defend their titles against Edge and Christian. Jeff found himself putting extra energy and flair into his moves. After seeing Ana's beautiful work, he didn't want her to be disappointed with his show, or worse yet, think the whole thing was stupid. Everything went smoothly until the end, when Lita failed to make her planned run in to interfere in the match. They hastily improvised a new ending, and the Hardy Boyz retained their tag team titles, to the comic disappointment of Edge and Christian.

Jeff's mind was backstage, though, nervously anticipating Ana's reaction. When he returned to the monitors where he'd left her, though, she was gone, and none of the other wrestlers would meet his eyes.

"Where is she?" Jeff demanded. Everyone stayed silent, but just then Trish came running up.

"Test and Albert took her," she said as she led him away. Matt followed. "They're holed up in the women's locker room, and they won't let anyone in. The rest of the girls are pretty pissed."

They rounded the corner, and there was Lita, surrounded by Divas, banging on the door and shouting threats. Matt pulled her away.

"We got this, Lita. Go find the janitor and see if you can get the keys," he said.

"Oh, I'll get those keys," she said, and Jeff briefly felt sorry for the janitor. But then all his attention was on the door.

"Time to make a choice, fellas," Jeff called through the door in his deadliest voice. "Do you want to be injured, crippled or killed? 'Cause the longer you keep me waiting, the worse it's gonna be. You take your pick."

Either something in his voice got through to them, or they just figured their game was up now that Jeff and Matt were there, because they flung the door open at his words. Jeff didn't see Ana right away, but for the moment his attention was focused on the two assholes in front of him. He didn't give them time for excuses or jokes; he just dove at Albert, knocking him to the ground. He struck him in the face a few times, knowing how much it would hurt with all them piercings, then left him to lie there in pain.

Test backed away. "Hey, man, we were just messing around," he said, looking from Jeff to Matt and back again. Matt stood silently blocking the doorway. Jeff just wiped the blood from his hands calmly with a towel, tossed it aside, and then launched himself at Test.

Test's head hit the locker behind him with an audible bang, and he lay stunned while Jeff jumped back up to his feet and kicked him in the gut, nearly lifting him off the ground.

Jeff pushed the hair out of his eyes then scanned the room looking for his friend. Ana sat curled up in a corner, with various articles of the Divas' clothing scattered about her. Jeff crouched in front of her and she reached for him with a trembling hand. Jeff scooped her up and quietly told her that he was sorry and that he was going to get her out of there. She just nodded against his chest as he headed for the door.

The Divas were still there, peeking around Matt at the whole scene. They gave him sympathetic looks and a few pats on the back as he went by. Before he left, Jeff stopped to say a few words to the other guys, who were still avoiding his eyes.

"That could have been your wife," he said, forcing them to meet his eyes one by one. "Or your daughter. Or your sister. You think about that." He gave them one last look, then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 8

Once they were in the car, Jeff waited until Ana seemed to come back to herself to ask her what happened.

"I was watching you, and they grabbed me," she said. "The big one put his hand over my mouth before I could speak. They took me to that room. They told me that if I wanted to be a Diva, I had to dress like one, and then they laughed and tried to make me change." She wiped angry tears from her eyes. "They thought it would be funny if you came back from your match and I looked like a Diva. But I told them I would never wear such tiny clothes, so they called me names and threw things at me while they laughed. Then you came and they stopped laughing."

"I am so sorry," Jeff said. "I never thought those idiots would go that far. Did they hurt you at all? 'Cause I can go back and beat them some more if you want. I'd be happy to, really."

"No, that is alright. I think you beat them just right," Ana said with a little laugh. She turned away briefly and lowered her window a crack.

"Sorry," Jeff laughed, plucking at the front of his shirt a bit. "I didn't get a chance to shower after my match. Did you get to see any of it?"

Ana nodded, her eyes sparkling. "It was not what I expected. You flew very beautifully," she said, her hand gracefully sketching a flip through the air. Jeff flushed a bit. Ana laughed softly. "Perhaps I should have said powerful…or exciting."

"Well, my style's never been called beautiful before. I'll just take it as a compliment," Jeff said as he pulled up in front of the motel.

* * *

Jeff hurriedly showered and dressed, then left the bathroom just in time to hear someone knock at the door. He quickly looked through the peephole and then turned to Ana.

"It's just Matt," he said before poking his head out the door.

"Hey man, she okay?" Matt asked. Jeff nodded. "Well, whatever you said to the guys, they hauled Test and Albert up in front of the Undertaker on charges. So here, this is for your friend," Matt continued, handing him an envelope and grinning. "Taker made them empty their wallets, and he wasn't satisfied with that, so he made them go to the ATM."

Jeff laughed at that. "Thanks, man. I'll see you tomorrow." He closed the door and whistled softly when he peeked into the envelope. "I don't think you're going to have to worry about your car tomorrow," he told Ana.

Her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"This is a little 'gift' from Test and Albert," he said, handing her the envelope.

Ana looked in the envelope, then pushed it away in confusion, shaking her head. "What is this?" she asked.

"I guess the other guys felt bad about letting Test and Albert run off with you, so after we left, they took them to court. Wrestler's Court." Jeff explained. "The Undertaker is the judge, and as funny as it sounds, it's serious business. Usually when one wrestler wrongs another, he makes him their servant for a while. Since you're not with the company, though, the Undertaker gave a more direct punishment. He made them empty their wallets, then go to the ATM when they didn't come up with enough cash."

"But this is too much!" Ana protested. "They did no real harm!"

"Didn't they?" Jeff countered. "You looked pretty upset to me. The other guys don't like to think it's unsafe for their friends and family to visit. Besides, if you don't take it, the Undertaker's just going to do something worse to them."

Ana touched the money gingerly. There was nearly two thousand dollars in there. "You are sure this will not bring you trouble?" she asked.

Jeff shook his head. "Naw, this'll make it all square between us. Well, if you accept it anyways. But between you and me, next time I face those guys in the ring, I'm gonna get them all over again."

"This will really help my business," she said. "At least something good will come of this."

"Well, I'd like to think it's not the only bright spot," Jeff replied. "It's not often I get the chance to meet a new friend."

"Of course," Ana said, her eyes warming. She reached out to give his hand a squeeze. "I do not know where I would be without you. Not just last night, but after. Just being there and keeping me sane. I would hate to have faced this alone."

Jeff looked down. "Ana, I—," he started. He cleared his throat and continued, "I saw you walking, before it all happened, and I thought about offering you a ride, but I decided not to. I could have prevented you from getting hurt in the first place, but I didn't. I'm sorry, Ana. I'm so sorry."

Ana laid back on the bed and covered her eyes with her hand to hide the emotions flickering over her face. Jeff had fallen to his knees beside the bed and bowed his head to the blanket, begging her forgiveness. Ana took a steadying breath and reached down to stroke his hair.

"You helped me when I needed someone the most," she said after a long moment. "No one stops for every person they see walking on the side of the road. That would be inviting danger." She then raised his head to meet her eyes. "I would have given much to not have had to go through that, but even if somehow you could have seen the future, and offered me a ride, I would have turned it down. I would not have climbed into the car of a stranger, a man, at night, had the circumstances not been so desperate. There is nothing to apologize for."

Jeff felt a weight lift from his chest.

Ana got up and shook herself all over and let out a breath. "This is too much seriousness! I do not wish to dwell on things in the past, things I cannot change. Tomorrow my car will be repaired, and soon my shoulder will heal. In a couple months, I will travel once again to the next faire. Life goes on! Now I believe I promised to teach you my art," she said.

Ana brought out her tools and spent the next few hours teaching Jeff how to carve waxes to be cast in precious metals. Jeff's first efforts were a bit clumsy, but his spirit was on fire with the possibilities. Mostly, though, he was just relieved to see Ana happy and at peace.

_Author's note: The wrestler's court, with the Undertaker as the judge, is something straight out of the Hardy Boyz book, Xist to Inspire. I couldn't make up something that strange._


	9. Chapter 9

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 9

"It ain't coming out right," Jeff said, holding his carving up to the light.

"Let me see," Ana said, reaching out. She took the battle axe shaped carving gently from his hand and examined it closely. "It looks alright to me. What are you trying to make?"

Jeff grabbed a pencil and paper and began sketching. "Well, I had this idea for a Hardy Boyz symbol for a while. I thought it would make a cool necklace. See, here's the 'H' with a 'B' tucked in the side."

Ana nodded. "It would be clearer if you took these lines out," she said, sketching an edited version next to his drawing, "unless you wanted it to be sort of like a secret."

Jeff shook his head. "No, no. I want the fans to get what they're looking at." He made a few more adjustments to the design and then began carving away the extra lines from his model with an Xacto knife.

"You have good steady hands," Ana commented as she watched him work. "You will be good at this with a little practice."

They sat on the floor and worked quietly for a while. Jeff had questions he wanted to ask her, things he was curious about, but he couldn't think of a way to ask without sounding rude.

Finally he just blurted out, "What's a _sabana_?"

Ana blushed a deep red. "A _sabana_ is a clown, a joker, an idiot. I'm sorry. I should not have said that about your brother."

Jeff laughed. "He deserved it. _Sabana. Sabana_," he repeated, rolling the word around with a laugh. "And your name? Does that mean something?"

"Anacaona is the Golden Flower. Ana is just flower," she said. "Karaya, my family name, means 'Moon.'"

"Golden-Flower Moon. That's pretty. It suits you. Jeff, well Jeffrey, just means 'traveler.' And I became a traveler, so look at that. I guess my parents named me right. Hmm, there was something else you said, the night we first met. Hitty-kaku? Kitey-haku?"

Ana grimaced. "_Jeiticacu'_. I named them 'black eyes' for what they did. It is an insult among my people."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that one up. I've been dying of curiosity, though. Where are you from?" Jeff asked.

"My people are of the island of Borinquen in the Caribbean sea. There are not many of us, and our language is nearly gone," Ana explained. "The good insults seem to have staying power, though."

Jeff hesitated, but he had come to like Ana over the last day, and he felt familiar enough with her now to voice his concern. "Ana, I saw the bruises, on the side of your chest," he said hesitantly. Her eyes darkened. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She lowered her eyes and shook her head. "They are just bruises. It is not important."

It was Jeff's turn to shake his head. "It is important. Everywhere they touched you is a wound in here," he said tapping his heart.

Ana could not deny the truth of his words. Silently, she stood and turned, revealing more fingerprints on the back of her arms. Then she lifted the back of her shirt, displaying scrapes on her back he had not noticed the night before. "I think there are more," she said miserably, pulling the side of her waistband down an inch and twisting to look at more marks on her hip. "They were grabbing everything."

"Oh, Ana," was all Jeff could say. He opened his arms and held her. "If you ever need to talk, I'll always be here for you."

There was a pause where Jeff could almost feel Ana's emotions building up. "I hate them!" she exploded. "They had no right! What kind of men just snatch a random woman off the street?" She was becoming difficult to understand through her tears and rage. "I am saving myself for marriage, and they almost took that away. It is no one's to take. It is only mine to give," she cried.

Jeff just held her stroking her hair. "Some guys, they see something good and clean, and they want it for themselves," he tried to explain. "They want that glow, even if they have to destroy it to possess it. It don't make no sense, but they try anyways."

"I wish they had not tried to possess me," she said, but the worst of her rage seemed to have passed.

"Let's get some rest," Jeff suggested. "I'll get this squared away," he said, gesturing at the tools and wax that lay scattered about the floor.

Ana nodded and gave a self-conscious laugh as she grabbed some tissue. Her eyes and nose were all red. "I feel a bit better," she said with a yawn. She settled down for the night and soon fell into an exhausted slumber.

Jeff quietly cleared the floor as promised, then lay down on his side of the bed rubbing his chest as he watched her sleep. His heart literally hurt for her.

She was younger than he'd initially thought; maybe about nineteen or twenty years old. She'd said something about saving herself for marriage, and it made him glad more than ever that he had intervened on her behalf. What those guys had in mind, it was no way for a girl to experience sex for the first time. It would have ruined her for life. He hoped it hadn't messed her up too badly for the future as it was. She was so innocent; too innocent to be traveling alone, really. But she was following her dream, and that was something he knew all about.

Jeff closed his eyes.

Ana was different from the kind of girls Jeff usually met. Even in this miserable time in her life, when she was full of fear and pain, she had this glow about her, like the world hadn't really touched her yet. She didn't have that jaded outlook he saw all too often among the women on the roster, or the hungry possessiveness of the fans. She was unspoiled. Unspoiled territory.

Jeff found himself picturing her island in the Caribbean. In his mind it was lush and green and mountainous, with white beaches and water that brilliant color of aquamarine. He could practically hear the waves washing up on the beach, and see the white clouds drifting though the crystal blue skies. His attention turned to the tree line as a figure stepped out from behind a curving palm tree.

Ana gazed at him with an inviting smile. She wore a bikini and sarong, with a hibiscus blossom tucked over one ear, just like in a postcard.

Jeff's eyes popped open with a start, his heart pounding. He hadn't realized he'd drifted asleep. He gave himself a stern mental slap, then closed his eyes again, resolving to dream of nothing interesting whatsoever.

_Author's note: Various online name dictionaries had vastly different meanings for the name Jeffrey. I chose the meaning most fitting to the character._


	10. Chapter 10

The Knight and the Golden Flower

Chapter 10

The next morning, Jeff found himself curled around Ana once again, but she lay there quietly squeezing his forearm rhythmically.

"Sorry," Jeff said, but he made no move to roll away.

"I feel like a baby bird," she said. "I know it is time to leave the nest today, but if I do not open my eyes, the day will not begin, and I will not have to face the world alone just yet."

Jeff gave her a little squeeze. "You're gonna be fine," he said, "but we don't have to get up right away." He rested his cheek on her hair, and after a while, her breath slowed and he knew she had fallen asleep again.

He lay there, drifting in half-sleep, trying not to think. Jeff just wanted to soak in all the peace he could from their last night together. The moment couldn't last forever though, and eventually his bladder let him know it was time to get up, or else. He tried to get out of bed quietly, but the after affects of a particularly bad bump he'd taken the night before were making themselves known. He rolled out of bed with a groan and limped his way to the bathroom.

When he returned, Ana was awake and gathering her things. She said good morning and then slipped into the bathroom. Jeff dropped back down on the bed with another groan. He was glad to faintly hear her singing over the sound of the shower a few moments later. It was a vast improvement over the weeping he'd overheard only a day ago.

Eventually the shower turned off and Ana poked her head out the door, looking for help with her sleeves again. Jeff tried to sit up casually, but didn't even make it halfway up before dropping back down to the bed.

"Let me try this again," he said. This time he rolled himself over with a hiss of pain and landed on all fours next to the bed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," he answered, not getting up. "I'm just gonna stay here for a while. Figure shit out."

"I never would have guessed you practiced yoga meditation," Ana joked lightly. She came to help him stand, offering her good arm. Jeff looked at it for a moment, steeling himself before grasping her arm and pulling himself up with great effort. Ana was nearly dragged down in the process.

"Thanks," he said, straightening slowly with another groan which turned into a yawn midway through. He turned to help her with her sleeves and this time, he was in too much pain to feel embarrassed.

"This is what I get for showing off," Jeff groaned. "I think someone ran me over with an elephant in my sleep."

"Is it always this bad?" Ana asked concerned.

"Not always," Jeff replied. "Sometimes, though. Matt's only had to scrape me off the floor a few times. Usually it's just after ladder matches. They can be really brutal. But sometimes, even a regular ol' match will get me. See? It's a good thing you're here 'cause I don't think Matt was planning on coming back to the motel last night. I could've been stuck on the floor forever." Jeff limped his way back to the bathroom. "Hot water will help. Why don't you pick us up some breakfast," he said, tossing her his wallet and keys, then closing the bathroom door before she could utter a sound.

She'd looked so stunned. Jeff quietly waited for the sound of the outer door. He didn't want to be mean, but this was something of a test he'd set for her. He'd been by her side since she'd been hurt, but they were supposed to part ways soon, and he needed to know that she would be okay on her own. More importantly, she needed to know it.

Finally, he heard the outer door close. Jeff opened the bathroom door cautiously to be sure she had gone, then limped over to the window. He peeked through the side of the curtain and watched Ana as she cautiously made her way to the car. She kept scanning the parking lot nervously as she unlocked the door and jumped in. He saw her hand hit the locks, then she rested her head on the steering wheel.

Jeff was proud of her. He knew she was afraid, but she wasn't going to let it stop her. He watched Ana drive away until she was out of sight, then he turned and limped his way back to the shower. He hadn't needed to fake being in pain for an excuse to send Ana out alone. He really had done himself in the night before.

Jeff grabbed a Vicodin out of his bag and washed it down with tap water before dragging himself into the shower.

* * *

Jeff waited nervously. What was taking Ana so long? He was regretting sending her out alone. He felt like a mother hen. He was too anxious to sit still, but he was too banged up to pace. So instead, he alternately sat on the bed or peered through the curtain. How long could it possibly take to grab some hot cakes from the McDonald's drive-through up the street?

His mind was conjuring up all sorts of mishaps that could have befallen her, each one more unlikely than the last, when Ana pulled back into the parking lot. Jeff watched her get out of the car and tried to gauge her emotional state. She looked tense, but not afraid, so Jeff figured it was a step in the right direction.

Ana came back carrying a paper grocery bag, which explained what had taken so long. He should have remembered that Ana didn't really do fast food. He opened the door for her. Jeff saw the tension in her shoulders instantly drain away and she smiled when she saw him.

"I just need one more thing from the car," she said, handing him the grocery bag. She went back and returned with her dishes and utensils. "This will just take a minute."

Ana unpacked the bag and even with her arm in a sling, she managed to prepare breakfast fairly quickly. In no time they settled down to a breakfast of fruit salad, cubed cheeses, and warm croissants fresh from the bakery. It was quite refreshing for Jeff, who was used to eating much heavier, greasier foods on the road.

"Ah, I could get used to this," Jeff said, leaning back. "You sure know how to give a guy the royal treatment."

Ana's brow furrowed in confusion. "But this is very simple food. I did not do much," she protested.

"Compared to what I usually eat, it's a royal feast," Jeff replied. He was about to say more, when he was interrupted by his phone. "It's the shop," he said, "Your car's ready."

They looked at each other soberly. It took Ana some time to gather her things, as over the last two days they'd settled into the room like it was a second home.

They picked up her car, and Test and Albert paid for the repairs though they didn't know it. "You're going to be all right, Ana," Jeff said. He pulled her into a hug, carefully wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Soon you'll be home and you can put this all behind you."

"I'll never forget you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you can always call me if you need me," he told her. "I'll always be here for you."

Ana gave Jeff a quick kiss on the cheek, and before she could give herself a chance to break down, she hopped in her car and drove away.

Jeff watched her go until she was out of sight, then made his way back to his motel. He had an hour before checkout time, and he used it to get his bags packed in his rental car. He had a flight to Indianapolis in a few hours. He stopped when his hand fell upon the dragon Ana had made. An unnamed longing fell over him, and he settled the dragon gently around his neck.

Ana was right. It was like having a little friend to keep him company.

_Author's note: Keep an eye out for the follow up, __Knight Falls, Gold Fades__._


End file.
